


[Act]

by Doogly_Writes



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 04:24:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6455716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doogly_Writes/pseuds/Doogly_Writes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Dreemurrs have a parent teacher meeting about Frisk</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Act]

Asgore and Toriel sat in the awkwardly small chairs in the classroom. The two had been called in due to Frisk ‘acting up.’ Asgore twiddled his thumbs and Toriel had a look that could melt steel, obviously not happy with Frisk’s behavior. The secretary opened the door to the principal’s office, gesturing for them to come in.

“Mr. and Mrs. Dreemurr! Thank you for coming today,” said the merry teacher. Toriel gave a small smile, Asgore offered his usual ‘Howdy.’ The teacher coughed. “Anyway, so, about Frisk… she’s an odd one.”

“Did she start a fight?” asked Toriel.

“Um, no.” The teacher looked back at his papers.

“Did she get in a fight at all?”

“No.” He said, adjusting his glasses. “Some people make fun of her for being so quiet, or not really showing emotion, you know, some of them taking the bullying the next step with pushing and taunting her. So far, she’s dealt with it rather well, just shrugging and staring at them with her usual deadpan look.

“But the other day, in class when I had to go out to copy a few papers, apparently a small fight started. One of the bullies, Jacob, decided that it would be the perfect time to strike. He made a sort of ring for the two, luring Frisk over.

“What happened next, I have no idea if it’s true or not, but Frisk did not throw a single punch. Every move that Jake made was easily dodged by the child, some sort of oddly personal taunt coming out of her mouth every time after he attacked.

“It was a near war of attrition, wearing out the assailant both mentally and physically. It wasn’t long before Jake gave up, shivering on the ground, Frisk just looking down at them.

“Does this sound like something Frisk would do?” asked the staff member to the couple.

The Dreemurrs looked at one another, then back at the teacher, then they said in unison, “Yes.”


End file.
